The Southeast XLerator Network proposes to create a networked and easily accessible regional technology transfer accelerator hub (?XLerator Hub? or ?Hub?) to share best practices, disseminate education content, and offer products, services, facilities and other resources connected through both physical and online platforms for innovators and trainees in the Southeast IDeA states. Led by XLerateHealth, LLC, an SBA award-winning healthcare-focused technology accelerator, the Hub will 1) bridge the divide between great ideas and the marketplace by leveraging and connecting existing resources and unique expertise assets across all participating entities in the Southeast IDeA state region, 2) fill the gaps that constitute barriers to efficient commercialization among partner institutions, and 3) deliver the necessary resources, education, and business networks to foster and sustain a culture of entrepreneurship across the region. This project will address significant disparities and lack of access to resources, talent and capital in respective local commercialization ecosystems for biomedical technologies that are pervasive across the Southeast IDeA state region, making the rates of technology transfer and commercialization of academic research discoveries in this region suboptimal. The Hub objectives/ core functions are: 1. To improve knowledge and understanding by innovators about how technologies are brought to market. 2. To improve knowledge and understanding by accelerators and technology transfer offices about the unique commercialization pathways of various biomedical technologies 3. To facilitate access to technology/product development and commercialization resources required for early-stage technology advancement and later-stage product development 4. To help close the gap(s) in funding (a) between basic research discoveries and scientific proof of feasibility, and (b) between exhaustion of grant funding and private capital required to generate products and revenues. 5. To commercialize new innovation in pharmaceuticals, medical devices, healthcare IT and electronics, and other biomedical technologies through entrepreneurship, licensing and partnerships with established companies, and additionally commercialize the Hub?s platform, programs, and materials through access by other regions. The impact of the Hub will be increased market-ready technologies and patents, more successful startups, and increased biomedical technology acceleration.